


Gifts of the People

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Bounty" challenge ontolkien_weekly.





	Gifts of the People

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Bounty" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Crops had been scarce as farmers recovered from the damage done to their lands and their farms. When the time of tithing to the king came around, many were nervous--if they gave what was expected, there would be none left for their families.

But Aragorn was, above all, the people's king, and he sent out a messenger saying that the tithe could be paid however his people would pay it--skills, talents, anything they felt worthy.

And as Aragorn accepted poems, songs, specially-prepared dishes, even a braid of one young woman's hair, he blessed his people for this bounty.


End file.
